Finally Back
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It has been 4 years since Ruka has last seen Sly. After something surprising happens in Sly's match, will Ruka be visited by someone she loves? SlyxRuka Invitationshipping. Warning! Contains slight sexual situations.


Me: Okay…this is my goodbye present to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. And since I'm not old enough to write lemon I wrote lime instead.

Sly: Lemon? Lime? What do those words mean?

Me: You find out at the end…Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…..

It has been ten years from the defeat of Z-one and the fall of Arc Cradle. Aki and Yusei had gotten married and have 6 year old boy and 4 year old girl. Jack and Carly had also gotten married and they have 2 Year Old twins. Crow still flies solo despite of Yusei's and Jack's attempts to get him a girlfriend. And how about Rua and Ruka then? Well…

''That's all for today students. You may leave now.'' Ruka said. She had gotten a job in Duel Academy as a teacher. Rua in the other hand had gone to pro league.

''Thank you Ruka-Sensei!'' Students chorused. Some students left immediately while some took a little longer. Ruka focused her attention to two students still left in the classroom.

''Umm…Richard d-do you w-want to h-hang out with us?'' Shy girl asked from a boy called Richard. He didn't look interested.

''No thanks Lily.'' He said coldly and left the classroom. Lily sighed sadly. Ruka noticed this and approached the girl.

''What's wrong Lily?'' She asked worried. Lily looked up to her teacher little sadly.

''Richard doesn't like me and he never wants to hang out with me and my friends.'' Lily said with small tear falling from her eye.

''I know a trick that works. It's called sad puppy face.'' Ruka said and did an example. Lily smiled and giggled a little bit.

''I test that tomorrow. Thank you Ruka-Sensei.'' Lily said and ran off from the classroom. Ruka smiled, but then frowned a little.

''That reminded me…of Sly.'' Ruka said sadly. She hadn't seen Sly in four years. When he finished Duel Academy at the age of 18 he went to Pro League along with Rua. She still remembered the day he left.

''_Do you really have to go?'' Ruka asked sadly. Two of them were at the train station and Sly's train was leaving in 5 minutes._

''_Yes. I need to pursue my dream and you have to pursue yours.'' Sly said._

''_Will we see each other again?'' Ruka asked close to tears._

''_Maybe so.'' He said and was about to say something else but a voice stopped him._

''_Train's leaving! All aboard!'' Conductor yelled out. Sly heard this and boarded the train._

''_Sly! Wait!'' Ruka yelled after him. Sly turned back to her smiling slightly._

''_Sorry, but the train won't wait! You were my first friend and…maybe something more.'' Sly said and the train left off. Ruka desperately tried to run after it, but obviously failed._

''_Sly! What did you mean by that?'' Ruka said silently._

She still couldn't believe it has been 4 years since she saw him. Her thoughts were broken by her cellphone ringing. She smiled slightly when she noticed who it was.

''Hey Patty.'' Ruka greeted her old friend. Patty had become a reporter for Daily Duel.

''Hey Ruka. What's up?'' Patty asked.

''Nothing much. Why did you call?'' Ruka asked. Patty giggled a little at this.

''Did you forget already? Sly's and Rua's duel will be broadcasted this evening.'' Patty said. Despite that it has been 4 years this is the first time Rua and Sly will duel.

''Oh right that…By the way has Rua called you in a while?'' Ruka asked. Rua had confessed to Patty that he loves her little before he left for the Pro League. Patty said she feels the same and they have managed to keep long-distance relationship.

''Well yes…yesterday. He said that something surprising might happen during the match and that I shouldn't be surprised.'' Patty said somewhat confused.

''I wonder what he meant by that.'' Ruka said. Patty just shrugged her shoulders. ''Well anyway I'll be there when the match starts.'' Ruka said and cut the call. After that she sighed.

''_I wonder how does Sly look like. I wonder if he looks same as…in my fantasies.'' _Ruka thought. She hasn't told this to anyone, but sometimes when she couldn't get sleep during the night she starting fantasying about Sly. Sometimes it even led to…masturbation.

Later during the day Ruka arrived to Patty's house. It was a small house, but Patty managed to live with it. Ruka ringed the doorbell couple times until Patty opened the door.

''Hey Patty…did you just came from shower?'' Ruka asked. She had her clothes on, but she noticed her hair was wet.

''Yeah…but come in anyway.'' Patty said and moved aside so Ruka could get in. Ruka looked around the house. It looked cozy and it had yellow walls.

''This place hasn't changed much since I last visited.'' Ruka mentioned and Patty nodded.

''Reporters don't get much paid you know. I wonder how Carly manages to pull it off.'' Patty said.

''Well she has years of experience.'' Ruka said and giggled a little. Patty joined in her laughter.

''Well how about you? How is your teaching job going?'' Patty asked curiously.

''It's pretty well. I get enough pay to live by myself and today I helped one of my student's with a love problem.'' Ruka said somewhat proudly.

''Love problem?'' Patty asked tilting her head.

''One shy girl student couldn't get a cold boy student to hang out with her, so I taught her Lost Puppy Face. It actually reminded me of…Sly.'' Ruka said and looked down. Patty looked at her worried.

''Shouldn't you forget him and move on?'' Patty asked even if it was useless. She has had this conversion with Ruka numerous times now. Ruka shook her head.

''I can't. I even tried dating Tenpei once, but after a month I could only see him as a friend. Tenpei himself said that I still like Sly.'' Ruka said sadly. Patty tried to think of ways to change the subject. Luckily for her the microwave beeped.

''It sounds like popcorn is ready.'' Patty said and headed towards the kitchen. Ruka forgot all about what they were talking about and followed Patty to the kitchen. It was pretty much average, full of stuff you usually find in kitchen.

''You made popcorn?'' Ruka asked surprised and Patty nodded.

''Yep! This might be a long duel. Especially since you have to win best out of three.'' Patty said and walked back to the living room, Ruka quickly following her. They both sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

''We're live here at Master Arena where Rua Horanai and Sly Kokuryu will have a match for the championship.'' Announcer said. Crowd roared as they waited for the duel start in 5 minutes.

Meanwhile in a backroom of the Master Arena.

''Are you sure you want to do this Sly?'' Rua asked worried. Rua and Sly had after years managed to become friends. Sly nodded.

''I have to. If I don't do this I might never see her again.'' Sly said and looked out from the window.

''You really like her, don't you?'' Rua asked small smirk appearing to his face.

''I do.'' Sly said simply and walked off. Rua sighed and also prepared himself for the event.

''The duel will start shortly. This is a normal match duel which means two victories will earn you a championship. And here are the duelists! Machine Master, Rua Horanai!'' Announcer yelled out and pointed at the one side of the arena. Rua was standing there with a smile while he waved to the audience.

''Go Rua!'' Some fans from the audience yelled.

''And here is Lord of the Winds, Sly Kokuryu!'' Announcer once again yelled and pointed to the other side of arena. Sly was standing there with crossed arms and his eyes were closed.

''You rock Sly!'' Once again fans yelled from the audience.

Ruka was staring at Sly in the television. He had gotten taller of course. His hair looked the same, aside from it being longer. He also looked more muscular than before.

''Before we start I'd like to say something.'' Sly said. Announcer looked confused, but he handed him the microphone anyway. ''I…I surrender the match!'' Silence followed after Sly said that. Everyone in the audience and watching television were shocked expect for Rua. Without saying anything he left the arena. Announcer regained his composure first.

''What's this? Sly Kokuryu surrendered the match before it even started! Rua, what are your thoughts about this?'' Announcer asked giving microphone to him.

''Actually I knew this was going to happen. Sly told me himself he was going to surrender.'' Rua said and everyone once again went silent.

''Did he tell why?'' Announcer asked again.

''Yep. He told me that he has been away from one person too long and wanted to go meet her, since he knew that if he would win this match, he might not be able to see her in a long time.'' Rua explained. At this fans started to whisper among themselves.

''Who's this her?'' Announcer asked once again. Rua just smiled.

''I'm afraid Sly didn't tell me, but I do have a hunch.'' He said and then left the arena too. He didn't want the championship without dueling. Nobody stopped him as everyone was shocked.

Ruka was staring at the screen in disbelief for two reasons. One was that Sly had surrendered a match and the other was that he had someone he liked. Small tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. Patty noticed this.

''What's wrong Ruka?'' Patty asked worried.

''Sly has probably met someone…someone he really loves, since he threw the Championship match for her.'' Ruka said and started to cry on Patty's shoulder. Patty hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

''_Sly…what are you thinking?'' _Patty wondered as she comforted her friend.

''Ruka-Sensei!'' Lily yelled. Ruka snapped out of her daydream and looked up to see her whole class staring at her. ''You've been really distracted today, is something wrong?'' Lily asked again. Ruka shook her head.

''It's nothing. I'm sorry everyone. I was just thinking about yesterday's match.'' Ruka admitted.

''Do you mean Sly vs. Rua match sensei?'' One boy asked and Ruka nodded.

''It was strange. Everyone wondered why Sly surrendered.'' Other girl said, but then realized something ''Right! Wasn't Rua your brother?'' She asked and Ruka nodded again.

''Does that mean you're happy that Sly surrendered? You're probably cheering for your brother.'' Boy said. Ruka's smile dimmed down a little bit, but no one noticed it.

''Class dismissed.'' Ruka said changing the subject. Some students were confused by this, but most of them were happy that the class stopped early. Once again Lily and Richard were the last ones in class.

''Richard…w-would l-like to hang o-out with u-us today?'' Lily asked. Richard looked annoyed.

''The answer is still…'' Richard said, but he stopped his sentence when he noticed what kind of face she had. It was The Lost Puppy look. ''What's wrong?'' He asked nervously,

''N-nothing. I understand if you don't want to hang out with us.'' Lily said sounding sad.

''N-no I didn't mean…I…fine! I go with you.'' Richard said. Lily's face turned into a smiling one and she took his hand.

''Great!'' She said and continued to drag him. On their way out Lily mouthed thank you to Ruka. Ruka smiled warmly back as the two students left leaving Ruka alone. Ruka then sighed and she started to think of yesterday's match again. Rua's words kept playing in her head. That Sly had someone he really cared about.

''I wonder…'' Ruka said and then shook her head. ''No it can't be me!'' She said and then rested her head on the table. Suddenly door was opened and revealed one of the teachers.

''Ruka there's someone who wants to meet you.'' Female teacher said with a slight smile.

''Tell them that I don't want to meet anyone now.'' Ruka said. She could have sworn she heard someone chuckle.

''It has been four years and that's what you say. Well if you insist…'' Voice said. At that moment Ruka froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _''That voice...it can't be!'' _Ruka thought and nervously looked to her right. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed Sly standing there with a cool smirk. At that moment her whole world came crashing down.

''I think I leave you two alone.'' Female teacher said and left the room.

Neither Ruka nor Sly knew what to say. Actually both of them were observing each other. Sly immediately noticed how beautiful she had gotten in years. She had gotten taller of course. Her hair was longer and it wasn't in ponytail anymore. She was wearing a simple shirt, but she also had a miniskirt. Sly already could feel himself blush.

Ruka couldn't help, but blush. Sure she had seen him on TV, but seeing a person in TV and in real life are two different things. It was awkward for both of them. After couple minutes of silence Ruka decided to speak up. Small tears were building at the corner of her eyes.

''You idiot! You're gone for 4 years and when I can finally see you in TV you surrender! Why did you do that!'' Ruka yelled frantically. Sly had expected something like this.

''I'm sorry.'' Sly said simply.

''Sorry? That's all you have to say!'' Ruka said and she was going to slap him, but somehow in some way it turned into a hug. Sly hugged her back. ''I…I missed you.'' Ruka admitted tears falling from her eyes.

''I missed you too. Which is why I came back.'' Sly admitted as well. Ruka was shocked again and she stared at Sly with widened eyes.

''Really? So you gave up a championship match…for me?'' Ruka said shocked. In the world of dueling giving up on a championship match is one of the best ways to express love…Nah I was just kidding.

''Yes…otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this.'' Sly said and before Ruka could question what he was going to do, he kissed her. Ruka was surprised for a moment before relaxing to the kiss. Neither of them could believe it was happening. However it didn't last too long. ''I love you…Ruka.'' Sly admitted blushing. Ruka couldn't believe her ears. Sly had just admitted he loves her.

''I love you too Sly.'' Ruka said and closed in for another kiss. This one was more intense, more passionate and more romantic than the previous one. Sly licked her lower lip begging for entrance. Ruka granted him that and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They battled for dominance which eventually led to Sly's victory. They eventually fell to the floor and Sly's hands started to roam around Ruka's body.

''Sly!'' Ruka gasped in surprise. Sly stopped thinking he did something wrong.

''What's wrong?'' Sly asked. Ruka didn't answer, but she walked to the door and locked it, to prevent anyone entering. She then turned back towards Sly.

''I don't want us to get interrupted.'' Ruka said and Sly could have sworn Ruka had a seductive smile on her face. Sly had a hunch where this was going and got a little nervous.

''Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back if we do.'' Sly reminded. Ruka nodded and captured his lips once again in a heated kiss. Sly's hands once again started to roam around Ruka's body, but this time Ruka's only answers were groans of pleasure. She herself had her hands around Sly tugging on his shirt. Sly knew what she wanted and helped her to remove his shirt.

''You sure have been working out.'' Ruka said and her fingers started to run around his bare chest. Sly just smirked before kissing her once again. The two were once again on the floor. This time Sly was the one who was tugging on her shirt. Ruka helped him to remove it and this left Ruka only in her bra and in her pants. Sly's lips moved down on her body and started to kiss her jaw and neck. Ruka again groaned in pleasure.

''I...can't believe…this is…happening. I have…wanted this since…I was 16.'' Ruka admitted between Sly's kisses.

''I…have wanted…this to happen…too.'' Sly admitted. Sly's lips went more down and soon he was at her chest and more specifically at her bra. He looked up to ask for permission.

''Go ahead. Remove it.'' Ruka said seductively. Sly's hands moved behind her back and unhooked her bra. Ruka immediately felt the wind that hit her bare chest.

Now Sly doesn't consider himself to be a pervert, but he couldn't stop staring at Ruka's breasts. They weren't the biggest in the world, but they weren't really small either. They were just perfect.

''C'mon! Don't you want to touch them?'' Ruka said once again in that seductive voice of hers. That was all that Sly needed to continue. They were now both in a world of pleasure.

Two months after these events Sly and Rua had their official Championship match. It was a tough match with Sly winning the first duel and Rua winning the second one. The last duel had reached its climax with 500 Lifepoints on both sides. Sly barely managed to win with his Daigusto Sphreeze.

''Good duel Sly.'' Rua said and extended his hand. Sly did the same and the two shook hands. Announcer was excitedly shouting how great this match was. Sly ignored this and focused his attention on Ruka who was running to the arena.

''You were great Sly!'' Ruka said and hugged him. Sly hugged her back. Everyone expect for Rua were surprised by this. Ruka eventually let go. ''There's actually something I want to tell you.'' Ruka said sounding nervous.

''What is it?'' Sly asked. Ruka did a long sigh and touched her stomach. At this Sly realized what she's going to say. ''Do you mean?'' Sly asked surprised and Ruka nodded.

''Yes Sly…I'm pregnant.'' Ruka admitted. Sly's eyes widened, but in a moment he kissed her causing the audience to gasp.

''I love you Ruka.''

''I love you too Sly.''

…..

Me: Okay I'm done! It's sad that 5D's ended, but it was a great ride.

Ruka and Sly: ''Blushing'' We did what?

Me: You had sex that's all. Well anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
